Sósia
by deboram
Summary: Os Cullens assitem Cálice de Fogo e notam que certo bruxo é parecido com certo vampiro, fofa e um pouco engraçada. BXE. Tradução


**N⁄T:** Atenção, essa fic é uma TRADUÇÃO da fic "Look Alike" (link: w w w.f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 2 4 0 6 4 2 / 1 / L o o k A l i k e ) da autora Daddy's Little Canibal. Já mandei mensagem para ela e ela me autorizou a traduzir algumas de suas fics para o português Enfim, só pra deixar explicadinho . Outra coisa, eu vou traduzir os comentários recebidos e enviar para ela, portanto... caprichem! XD Beijos, boa leitura!

**N⁄A:** Então, depois do sucesso de _Educação Sexual com Emmett_ eu reamente iria fazer uma fic one-shot onde Emmett conta a Charlie que ele estaria saindo com a Bella. Eu desisti da idéia quando eu pensei sobre em como o personagem que faz _Cálice de Fogo_ está interpretando Edward no novo filme _Twilight_ (eu vi o trailer, é bom demais!). Então eu tive esta idéia. Eu não espero muitos comentários para ela, tem seus momentos, mas não é tão boa quanto _Educação Sexual com Emmett_.

**Resumo:**Os Cullens assitem Cálice de Fogo e notam que certo bruxo é parecido com certo vampiro, fofa e um pouco engraçada. B⁄E

**Disclaimer**: Eu não sou dona de _Twilight_

**Sósias**_._

"Ele não se parece nada comigo." Edward grunhiu ao meu lado. Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto Cedrico aparecia na TV de novo. O ator que interpretava o Cedrico podia muito bem ter sido o irmão gêmeo do Edward.

Era noite de filmes na casa dos Cullen, toda quinta eles se sentavam e assistiam um filme; era a vez das "crianças" desta vez. Carlisle estava de plantão no hospital e Esme estava em um jantar. Eu mordi meu lábio enquanto o sósia do Edward aparecia na TV de novo, eu me movi para perto do Edward, segurando no seu braço.

"Edward," eu olhei para ele. "Ele se parece exatamente com você." Ele revirou os olhos e grunhiu.

Emmett riu da cadeira do lado do sofá onde eu estava deitada com Edward. Rosalie estava sentada na frente dele, lendo uma revista de beleza. Eu só estava feliz que ela estava no andar de baixo; ela estava lentamente ficando mais próxima de mim.

"Aparência não é a única coisa que eles tem em comum." Emmett sorriu para mim. "Edward também gosta de brincar com a sua vareta mágica."

Jasper riu ao lado de Alice, que estava deitada sobre o seu estômago encarada a TV (Edward me sussurrou antes que ela tinha uma queda pelo ator que interpretava Harry Potter). Eu mordi meu lábio para evitar um sorriso. Edward grunhiu para Emmet antes de jogar uma almofada nele. Emmett não parou de rir, dando a ele olhares da Rose.

"Fiquem quietos!" Alice gritou do chão. Ela se ajoelhou. "Esta é a melhor parte."

Um close do Harry Potter veio a tela. Ele estava correndo através do labirinto. Eu já havia lido os livros de Harry Potter, visto todos os filmes, mas isso não mudava o suspense que eu sentia. Eu sabia o que estava para acontecer e eu não gostava. Eu sempre chorava naquela cena e agora me tocando de quando ele _realmente_ se parecia com o Edward, seria dez vezes pior.

Edward entrelaçou seus dedos com os meus e eu deitei minha cabeça no seu ombro. Ele era bom em me distrair. Seus lábios pairaram sobre a minha orelha. "Você está bem amor?" Ele pediu.

Eu conscenti com a cabeça não tirando meus olhos da tela. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça antes de encostar sua bochecha na minha cabeça. Eu assisti o filme, temendo a cena do cemitério. Eles estavam correndo a linha de chegada, quando o sósia do Edward caiu, Harry voltou para buscá-lo. Emmett começou a fazer comentários.

"Eles estão correndo, eles estão correndo. Oh, olhe, Edward caiu! Oh! Harry está voltando para salvá-lo! Agora eles estão correndo e correndo mais um pouco."

"Cale a boca Emmett!" Alice gritou com ele, ela estava mordendo o seu dedão, eu meio que gostei do comentário do Emmett, aliviou a tensão. Eu olhei para Jasper, ele parecia frustrado.

"Alice não deixa ele aliviar a tensão, ela diz que arruína o propósito do filme." Edward sussurrou na minha orelha. Eu acenei com a cabeça entendendo da onde o comentário dela tinha saído, ainda encarando Jasper. Eu não podia imaginar como ele podia estar se sentindo.

"E agora Edward está morto!" Emmett gritou de repente. Eu pulei e virei minha atenção para a TV. Meu fôlego ficou preso na minha garganta enquanto eu encarava o corpo imóvel de Edward. Eu engoli com dificuldade e tentei me convecer que não era Edward, era apenas um ator.

O aperto de Edward se intensificou ao redor da minha mão e eu engoli as lágrimas. Era mais difícil do que eu pensava. Voldemort tinha voltado agora, tentando matar Harry. Eu não estava preocupada com o filme mais; eu acabei de ver o amor da minha vida morrer diante dos meus olhos, mesmo que não fosse realmente Edward, apenas um ator estúpido que se parecia com ele.

"Bella." Edward sussurrou na minha orelha. "Você sabe que não sou eu, certo?" Sua mão gelada limpou as lágrimas que estavam caindo dos meus olhos. Eu acenei e olhei para ele.

"Eu sei." Eu finalmente consegui falar. Ele beijou minha bochecha e assoprou nos meus cabelos.

Alice se virou e olhou para mim, ela estava franzindo. "Não se preocupe Bells. Se eu pudesse chorar, eu estaria chorando também." Ela jogou um olhar para Jasper. Ele olhou para ela, assustada. Ela levantou os braços no ar e balançou a cabeça em minha direção. Ele acenou e de repente tudo estava calmo de novo, quase feliz. Eu tive uma vontade repentina de rir. Eu não o fiz, tentando focar no fato que Edward tinha acabado de morrer.

Eu ri da minha própria tolice.

"Eu adoro que a sua namorada esteja rindo sobre o fato que você acabou de morrer." Emmett riu da cadeira, ele estava brincando com o cabelo da Rose. Ela lançou um olhar para ele antes de se inclinar para longe dele. Ela fechou a revista na sua mão e subiu as escadas. Emmett olhou para ela chocado.

Ninguém teve tempo de responder antes que Alice pulasse de pé e gritasse, "Charlie está aqui!" com toda a força de seus pulmões.

Eu franzi enquanto me afastava de Edward. Emmett e Jasper já estavam no andar de cima. Eles supostamente estavam na faculdade então ninguém de fora da família e eu via eles.

Uma batida alta veio da porta; Alice dançou até a porta da frente e sorriu para Charlie. "Oi Charlie," ela quase cantou. Eu me levantei do sofá e andei até a porta da frente, colocando meus calçados.

"Olá Alice." Ele sorriu para ela; seus olhos encontraram os de Edward e eles estreitaram. "Edward." Ele praticamente cuspiu a palavra.

Edward sorriu. "Olá Charlie." Ele era tão educado.

Charlie bufou. "Pronta para ir Bells?" ele pediu.

Eu acenei e dei um beijo na bochecha de Edward. "Eu vejo você amanhã." Eu sorri para ele, sabendo que tão cedo quanto Charlie estivesse dormindo ele entraria escondido no meu quarto.

Alice me deu um abraço. "Vejo você na escola, Bellas." Ela falou alegremente.

Charlie acenou com a cabeça para os dois Cullens antes de olhar para a TV. "Hey, aquele é o Edward?!" ele gritou.

**Fim**.

**N⁄A**: Tem seus momentos. Se você me ama, comente. Além disso veja minhas outras one-shots. Elas são bem engraçadas; ainda eu acho que a favorita de todas é _Educação Sexual com Emmett_. Eu amo as reações de vocês. Eu vou atualizar Cigarrete Burns amanhã, depende se eu vou conseguir acabar o novo capítulo hoje a noite. Eu não tenho bloqueio de escritora, eu tenho muita coisa que eu quero escrever, então eu tenho que ir com calma. De qualquer forma, obrigada por ler e por favor comente.

Daddy's Little Cannibal

**N⁄T:** Taí gente. Eu particularmente dei umas boas risadas com essa fic. Eu adoro a personalidade que ela dá para o Emmett Eu vou traduzir, aliás, a maioria das one-shots dela, e uma NC que eu adorei! :D Então, fiquem de olho até a próxima atualização. Beijos e comentem! Débora M.


End file.
